Peace and Quiet
by Kouenchi
Summary: Just a fun story I am writing to pass some time :)


Prologue

It was another scorching summer day and the alarm clock on my nightstand went off abruptly at 6:00 AM and I thought to myself,

"Should I even bother waking up?"

I reached my arm out and shut the alarm off. I got up and dressed myself and went downstairs to have breakfast. On our breakfast table, my father made my siblings and me breakfast as usual before heading off to work. Today he made us white rice, with scrambled eggs, grilled chicken marinated in teriyaki sauce, slices of cucumbers and tomatoes all served on a plate for each of us. I finished my breakfast and left the house to my first summer class for the semester.

I walked into the classroom and there were about fifty other students. I sat down in the back of the classroom like I usually do. The start of another semester and everything repeats every year. The professor called me out and told me to introduce myself since I was the only one who hasn't done so yet, so I stood up from my desk and clearly stated to the entire classroom,

"Hi my name is Tammy, I am a junior in Biological Sciences, and I am planning on going to medical school."

I sat back down on my desk and watched the lecture screen as the professor went over the course syllabus and schedule and to my left; an average looking man started talking to me with a low voice,

"Hey, your name is Tammy right? My name is Zak and I hope we can get along as classmates."

"Yeah my name is Tammy and it's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Let's talk a bit more after class ends."

"Alright sure."

After class ended Zak and I had a long conversation that lasted for an hour and we both found out that we had similar interests. We were both into anime and we both loved play League of Legends together. Zak seems like a nice guy so I gave him my number and I also gave him my Summoner Name, Mighty Neko. After exchanging our information, we said our goodbyes and I went back to my car to pick up my little sister from school.

I arrived into the carline and waited for my little sister Kayla. I pulled the car up and she opened the door gently as she usually does and got into the car. With a huge smile on her face she asked me

"Hi Onee-chan! How was your first day back at school? Mine was really fun, I made a lot of new friends and we did a lot of coloring today. I really missed you though."

"Awhhhh, I missed you too Kayla. The only class I had today was Organic Chemistry and I met this really nice guy named Zak. Do you want some McDonalds today to celebrate our first day back?"

"Yes please! You're the best Tammy!"

We stopped by the drive-thru for McDonalds and I ordered Kayla the McNuggets that she loves to eat all the time and we went back home. I pulled up to the driveway and saw Timmy's car on the driveway as well. As usual, I can hear the sounds of the basketball being dribbled on our basketball court behind our house. I helped Kayla carry her backpack into the house and she went off into her room and took a shower. I went upstairs into my own bedroom and jumped onto my bed and lay down on my back. Exhausted from the day today, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I was barely conscious and my body felt light, I heard Kayla's voice from downstairs faintly screaming

"TAMMY WAKE UP! THERES A METEOR SHOWER OUTSIDE!"

I jumped out from my bed and opened the door to my balcony and looked into the dark blue sky. There were thousands and thousands of bright illuminating stars in the sky. My eyes widen and the falling meteors fascinated me that night. For some odd reason, I closed my eyes, held my teddy bear Tibbers tightly and made a wish to myself.

"Please make my life less dull and boring. I want my days to not be repetitive like today was. I want life to be full of adventure and I want some thrill too with Zak."

When I opened my eyes again, the meteor shower had stopped and I went back to my room and fell asleep that night…

I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything except for a candle attached onto the wall. I was lying down on a cold and musty bricked floor. I sat up cautiously and examined my surroundings. I was in a small room, there were bars keeping me inside of this room. There was someone else lying down besides me.

I frantically shook the bars and banged on the doors of the room. The noise I made from trying to escape from this room woke up the person lying down. I jumped to the opposite corner of the room and curled myself up attempting to hide from the person. Then I heard a similar voice speak out,

"Tammy? Is that you? Where are we?"

I looked over my arms and stopped hiding and got a clearer look. It was really Zak. What is going on?

"Yes Zak! It's me! What was the last thing you did before you came here?"

"I don't remember anything… I went to bed after the meteor shower and now we're in this… This looks like a jail cell Tammy…" he stated in a concerned voice.

"What the fuck is going on Zak… We HAVE to get out of he-" I cut my voice off when I heard the sounds of metal sliding across the bricked floor in the hallway the jail cell opened up to.


End file.
